


(Untitled)

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [7]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: The last entry in his beloved’s diary, which he carries close even now.
Series: Look to Love, Always [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755
Kudos: 1





	(Untitled)

_“I heard an interesting anecdote today: a teacher translated the English phrase ‘I love you’ into 'The moon is beautiful, is it not?’ So sweet and thoughtful… I want to tell Chi-chan that when he returns.”_

Chizuru has never seen the moon since.


End file.
